Chuck vs the Love Fight
by Sunflower90
Summary: Sarah has to say goodbye, but there is something else she needs to say first. Sweet and slightly angsty.


I don't own Chuck or any of the characters.

Chuck vs. the Love Fight

She didn't want it to have to end like this, but sometimes things don't always go as planned. Missions fail, fathers go to jail, and Bryce... Well that was all over now. Now she had a new problem: Chuck. He was everything she wasn't. He was soft, kind, clumsy, emotional. All she wanted was to be with him, but that is what caused this problem in the first place. She felt and that is what brought the 49B. From there everything moved quickly. One mission and Agent Forrest could see that Chuck was more than just her asset, try as she could to hide it. Beckman was sending her back to Langley for a new mission, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But now she could finally say all the things she wanted to Chuck. So she wrote him a letter.

----

_Dear Chuck, _

_This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write._

(Oh gosh, how cheesy is that?)

_Beckman is sending me away because she believes our relationship is putting you in danger. I'm so sorry for letting my feelings get in the way of your safety. I know I have never really discussed my feelings with you before, but that was only because I couldn't. I can now. Even though I hardly know what I feel, I know that I feel something for you. I care about you, Chuck. When Bryce came back all I could think about was how much he hurt you. When I saw you with Jill, it killed me. That's when I knew that you were the most special man I had ever met and that I wanted to be with you. Almost losing you to her was the most scared I have ever been. I tried my best to hide my feelings from Agent Forrest, but it was no use. It doesn't take a trained CIA agent to see how much I..._

(What do I feel? He's more special to me than anyone in the world, I would do anything for him, I want to be with him forever. Does that mean that I...)

_How much I love you Chuck. I just wanted to let you know that before I left. I will always love you even if we never meet again. I will keep you in my heart forever. Goodbye, Chuck._

_ Love,_

_ Sarah_

Well there. I said it. I love Chuck. How can I be so stupid? Oh yeah, I'm in love. Great, he's going to think I'm such an idiot when he reads this. I go and say that then I leave. He just makes me so crazy. At least I don't have to face him after he reads that.

---

But she ended up staying. Her feelings were apparently "an asset to the asset." She was more than relieved to find out that she and Chuck would have more time together. Even though this wasn't going to be the end, she knew she had to give him the letter. It was only right of her to let him know how she felt. When he came over that night they were going to have to talk.

A knock at the door. Sarah opened it apprehensively, but Chuck just busted in and started rambling. She loved it when he rambled. It was just one of those things that made him so Chuck. Once he had finished, she decided to hand him the letter.

"Chuck, I have a letter for you. I thought I was going to have to leave, so I wrote something to you explaining myself."

"You want me to read it now?"

"Yeah, only if you want to."

"Sure, sure," he said sitting down. As his eyes scanned the page, she bit her lip and wished she could read his mind.

"So?" she said.

"Sarah, how...what... I didn't know you felt this way." He sat there shocked trying to register this development.

Sarah sat down beside him, her head drooped down, embarrassed and wishing he would say something else. But he didn't. He slid his hand over to hers and laced their fingers. For both of them, it felt so right. Then he turned to face her.

"Sarah Walker," he said brushing his free hand through her hair, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You jump off of buildings, shoot with perfect accuracy, and save my life several times a week. And those are only the small reasons why I am totally and completely head- over- heels in love with you. I have been since the day we met, and even though I've hinted at that on more than one occasion, I thought I should just tell you that now."

She smiled. This was more perfect than she could ever imagine. It was raw and real. No one else existed in the world but them. She leaned in for a kiss, and he gratefully obliged. It was passionate and tender, but best of all it was their fist kiss in their real relationship.

---

From then on she decided she would be with Chuck forever, Intersect or no. This was what she wanted from life. He was the one person in life she could count on. Now she knew. Even though love is never easy, it's worth the fight.


End file.
